Sanamora
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Ron has never understood why the healing magic between soulmates was so weak between Hermione and him... until one day when Hermione was bitten by a werewolf. It was powerful, just for a moment, in the presence of Pansy Parkinson. It's not possible for someone to have two soulmates, right? It's definitely not possible to cure lycanthropy... or is it?
1. Prologue

This was written for Hermione's Nook's rare pair soulmate fest.

My prompt: being around your soulmate heals you.

I based this fic on the old English myth that if someone who truly loved and trusted a werewolf called out their name during the full moon, they would change back to a human.

* * *

The first time Ron witnessed _sanamora_, he had been three years old. His mum had told him to pick up his toys, but he hadn't listened. Fred and George had turned his teddy bear into a spider which promptly made him forget all about the toys covering the floor of his room.

He had run to his mum, sobbing. She had picked him up and started yelling at the twins. The whole time, she had rubbed his back soothingly.

Then, she had carried him back up to his room. It was dark. She hadn't seen his train set.

Luckily, when she had tripped, it was right into Ron's soft bed, but she still had twisted her ankle. Ron had cried louder and tried saying he was sorry. The crash, his crying, and his mum cursing had brought his dad in.

His dad had gone to his mum's side and had spoken to her in a low voice. After a minute, he had lifted her skirt enough to see her ankle. It had looked painful, but his mum wasn't crying.

A warm golden light had surrounded his mum's ankle. His parents hadn't seemed surprised, but Ron was. It was the most magical thing he had ever seen.

"Mama, what that?" he had asked, pointing at her ankle.

"_Sanamora_, love. We all have someone special in the world. Someone we are meant to be with always. We call them soulmates. When we are in the presence of our soulmate, our magic heals them if they are hurt." His mum had brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Where mine?" Ron demanded, looking at his mum's healed ankle in amazement.

She had laughed and tucked him into bed as his dad had used magic to clean his room. "There are lots of people in the world, so not everyone gets to meet their soulmate… but if you are patient and keep your heart open, I think you'll find the one for you."

* * *

It hadn't taken him long to find her, though he didn't know it for awhile. It had taken until Harry's second quidditch match for Ron to finally notice. Malfoy had given him a bloody nose. It wasn't until Hermione had conjured a handkerchief and told him to tilt his head back that he had realized his nose was surrounded by a faint golden light.

Every time he had gotten injured around Hermione, the healing magic started. It wasn't like with his parents though. It was weak, almost as if it was diluted. Hermione didn't even notice it.

Ron wondered for years if Hermione just didn't love him and that's why she couldn't see the healing magic. Maybe it was because she was a skeptic about the whole thing. He wasn't entirely sure, but it made no difference. Their _sanamora_ simply wasn't as powerful as his parents.

It wasn't until they had escaped Crabbe's fiendfyre that Hermione finally saw _sanamora_ in action. Harry and Malfoy had collapsed against each other in the corridor, both coughing and burned. That golden light had encompassed them, shining too brightly to be missed.

Hermione, of course, had tried to apply logic to it. She theorized that love and stress from being injured had amplified their magic and made it possible for a wandless healing spell to take place.

Malfoy, who had grown up with the same stories Ron had, had known immediately what was happening. It was almost funny how quickly Malfoy's pale skin turned red.

There hadn't been time to talk about it. They were in the middle of a war. The diadem was destroyed. All that was left was the snake.

Most of that night passed in a blur for Ron. After Fred had died, he managed to force himself to fight on autopilot until there was hardly anything left in him. He only came back to himself when he heard Hermione scream.

She had taken off, running through the fight. Ron wasn't quick enough to stop her. Greyback had abandoned Lavender's body and lunged at Hermione, his teeth bared in a snarl.

Ron had pulled out his wand and cast the knockback jinx, but it had been too late. Greyback had already bitten her shoulder.

It had taken Ron too long to get to Hermione. Every second wasted was time he could be healing her. Even with sanamora it would be impossible to reverse a werewolf curse, but he could at least try healing the wound with their weak magic.

Hermione had tried telling him to check on Lavender, but Ron couldn't leave her side. He had had to heal her. The feeble magic between them was working, but only just.

People had been scrambling around them, but Ron hadn't noticed them. It had been as if they were in the eye of a storm. Hermione had passed out from the pain.

It had been like a miracle. Out of nowhere, their _sanamora_ had strengthened. The light surrounding the bite mark had suddenly grown brighter as Hermione's skin started stitching back together.

Ron had nearly cried with relief, but then he noticed someone was standing beside them. He had looked up, finding jade green eyes. Pansy Parkinson had stopped, her hand covering her mouth as she looked down at Hermione and Ron. Her eyes had been full of tears. When she noticed Ron staring up at her, she had turned on her heel and ran.

The light surrounding Hermione's wound had faded, but the bite was almost entirely healed. Ron had stared down at the fragile light, a single thought entering his head. _No way._

* * *

Notes:

If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment! I love it when people say hi!


	2. Myth and Curiosities

"Get your feet off the couch, ferret," Ron said, pushing Draco's feet over.

Draco didn't even look up from where he was curled against Harry. He just lifted his hand, giving Ron the finger. As soon as Ron sat down on the sofa, Draco put his feet in his lap.

A year ago, Ron would have been outraged. A year ago, Draco had been Malfoy. A year ago, Draco wouldn't have been leaning into Harry's arms, reading a book on werewolf lore to help Hermione.

Ron glanced over at his girlfriend. She was sitting by the window of the eighth year common room and brewing her wolfsbane potion. The first time she had done this, Ron had tried to help and be supportive, but the potion was immensely complex and Hermione had shooed him away so she could focus.

"Any luck?" Ron asked, pulling his own book on werewolves out of his bag.

"Not much. This book is rubbish." Draco sighed. "I knew it would be. It's all about muggle myths involving werewolves."

"You're willingly reading a book on muggle myths?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"It was my idea," Harry put in, looking up from where he had been reading over Draco's shoulder. "I figured if magical books were useless, maybe a muggle one would help."

Draco huffed and flicked the page. After a moment of reading, he snorted. "This is ridiculous. This myth says that a man named Edmund Baker once called out to his lover when they were a werewolf and they turned back to human. Saying someone's name isn't going to cure lycanthropy. If it did, it would have been cured centuries ago."

"It doesn't say that it will cure lycanthropy. It just says Edmund's lover became human again. Maybe it represses the symptoms for that month?" Harry suggested, turning his attention back to the book. "Soulmates are supposed to be rare, right?"

"Yeah…" Ron sighed.

Draco sat up abruptly, his feet falling to the floor. "_Orion_," he breathed. "What if _sanamora_ could help lycanthropy?"

"I was there the first time she transformed. She spent the night half on my lap, sleeping." Ron shifted uncomfortably. "She didn't turn back until sunrise."

"Shut up. I have an idea." Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Soulmates are extremely rare… and werewolves aren't exactly common. The chances of a werewolf meeting their soulmate would be infinitesimally small considering they are usually shunned by wizards. So what if a werewolf hasn't been around their soulmate during a full moon before?"

"Or they have, but it was only one or two people… people who didn't even know they were soulmates?" Harry added. "Muggles have soulmates too."

"For some reason Ron and Hermione's _sanamora_ isn't as powerful as it should be... So what if it's not working fully?" Draco tapped a finger against his lips thoughtfully. "Weasel, has the magic ever properly worked?"

"Oh, you two finally remembered I do exist." Ron slumped against the couch. "It did once. When Hermione was first bitten, the bite healed quickly and the light was bright."

"It did?" Harry blinked. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because it hasn't done that since then." Ron swallowed, glancing at Pansy across the room.

Her dark brown hair was being pulled into a braid by Padma. Parvati was sitting cross legged in front of her, painting her nails with magic. As Ron watched, Pansy's head turned, her eyes finding Hermione.

Pansy glanced at Ron, her eyes widening when they met his and her skin flushing. She quickly turned away, talking pointedly to the Patil twins.

Draco had followed Ron's gaze and was watching the scene with a strange little smile on his lips.

"Oh… this is amusing," the blond breathed.

"What?" Ron tore his gaze from Pansy, his ears red.

"Nothing. Back to my theory." Draco relaxed against Harry again, shoving his feet back into Ron's lap lazily. "If we can figure out why your _sanamora_ isn't working properly in the first place, maybe we can 'fix' it. If we can, _sanamora_ might be able to change Hermione back if only for that night."

"I wonder why it worked when she was bitten?" Harry mused.

"Yes… I am wondering that, too," Draco added, that knowing smile still on his lips.

"If you know something, just say it," Ron said irritably.

"Mm… no."

* * *

Notes:

If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment! I love it when people say hi!


	3. Potions and Experiments

"Today, you'll be working in groups of three." Slughorn clapped his hands jovially. "Your groups will be listed on the board. You'll be making an everlasting elixir. You can choose which potion to make into an everlasting elixir, but try to keep it simple."

With a wave of his wand, names appeared on the board. Ron scanned the list. Harry wasn't in his group, to his disappointment. He was with Draco and Blaise. Breath catching in his throat, he finally found his own name between Hermione and Pansy.

Oddly, Hermione's cheeks were slightly pink. Pansy, by contrast, had turned pale. Ron glanced at Harry, but Harry was in the supply cupboard. Instead, he saw Draco smirking and Blaise grinning like a maniac. They were both watching Pansy. Draco saw Ron looking and winked.

"Um, should we…?" Ron asked, gesturing to Pansy who was sitting at her table unmoving.

"Yes, we should." Hermione squared her shoulders and grabbed her things before marching over to Pansy.

Pansy looked up, startled, as Hermione slid into the seat beside her. Ron hesitated, watching the two women sit next to each other awkwardly. Normally, he would sit by Hermione… but he couldn't stop thinking about the way Pansy watched them.

Walking around the table, he sat next to Pansy. He tried to be natural about it, but he was fairly certain it came off as clumsy. Then again, clumsy was one of Ron's natural states.

Hermione shot him an odd look, but she didn't question it. Instead, she started rambling about which potion they should use for their everlasting elixir.

"Why not use the wolfsbane potion?" Pansy interrupted Hermione who was listing off reasons why they should use the pepperup potion.

Hermione and Ron stared at her. Pansy flushed, but held her ground and waited for an answer.

"Well… it would certainly be useful, but Slughorn said we should keep it simple. The wolfsbane potion is incredibly complex and the ingredients are expensive. It's not worth it to try messing with the recipe to make it everlasting," Hermione explained, her cheeks pink.

Pansy looked like she wanted to argue, but she bit her lip instead. She looked thoughtfully at their cauldron.

"Maybe we should stick with the pepperup potion for now?" Ron suggested. "We can always try other potions later."

"We?" Pansy looked up at him, frowning.

"Well, yeah. You're more than welcome to join us."

Looking taken aback, Pansy opened her mouth.

"He's right. I'd be glad to, um, make potions with you, Pansy," Hermione said quietly, cutting off what she was about to say.

"I'm going to go get the ingredients for the pepperup potion." Pansy stood up abruptly and climbed over the bench awkwardly.

"That didn't go well, did it?" Hermione asked, looking down at the table.

"I think it's going as well as can be expected." Ron shrugged. "She always seems distant with us… even though most of us eighth years are friends now."

"It seems like Harry and Draco kind of forced that. If they hadn't started liking each other, I doubt the rest of us would have mingled."

"Hermione, it's more than that. They have _sanamora_. That's more than like." Ron shook his head.

"Give me a break, Ronald. Soulmates don't exist. It's just a burst of power brought on by strong emotions." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She's right." Pansy returned, her arms full of ingredients. "It's just a story we're told as kids to give us hope for finding love."

"Just because it's rare, it doesn't mean it isn't real. Look at Harry and Draco. Their _sanamora_ should be more than enough proof," Ron pointed out.

"Strong emotions allow for wandless healing magic," Hermione repeated the same thing she had been saying for the past year.

"I refuse to believe in it. Soulmates imply that we don't have control of our fate… and I can't believe that," Pansy added flatly.

She refused to say anymore on the subject and Ron didn't want to push her.

As the women focused on the potion, Ron discreetly cut his finger under the table. He watched as the cut flashed with golden light. The cut was gone a second later.

Heart pounding, he looked at Pansy with wide eyes. It had happened twice now… both in her presence. That shouldn't be possible. He had never heard of someone having two soulmates before.

Ron looked up suddenly, feeling like someone was watching him. Blue eyes met gray. Draco smirked at him and turned back to his potion.

* * *

Notes:

If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment! I love it when people say hi!


	4. Love and Understanding

"Hey, Mione… we need to talk." Ron took her hand after their class was done. "In private."

Hermione blushed faintly and looked at the ground. "Let's go outside then... I think I know what this is about."

They stopped at the common room to drop off their things and grab their cloaks before heading outside.

They walked next to the trees of the forbidden forest. The only sound was the snow crunching under their feet. Ron couldn't quite work out how to say what he needed to. He didn't want Hermione to think he loved her any less or hurt her.

"If this is about Pansy… Ron, it was two years ago. It's not like we were together then." Hermione stopped walking.

"Uh, what?" Ron froze, turning to look at his girlfriend.

"Pansy and I kissed in sixth year. It's still really awkward between us. I went to one of Slughorn's parties and Pansy was there with Blaise." Hermione's face turned red. "That's why we're so awkward around each other."

"I… I didn't even know that. It's fine that you kissed her. We weren't dating at the time. I did want to talk about her though." Ron held up his finger. "I nicked my finger in potions."

"Oh, gods, Ron, is this about the soulmate thing again?"

"Hermione, please just hear me out."

"Fine…"

"It healed in a second. The _sanamora_ was strong like it should be. No one knew I did it either, so please don't say it was emotional stress causing it to heal." Ron took the knife he used in potions and cut the pad of his finger again.

Hermione sighed and stepped close to him to look at it. The magic was barely noticeable, but the bleeding slowed in her presence.

"Okay? Why isn't it working now?" Hermione asked, looking like she was just humoring him.

"It actually worked one time before this… but I didn't say anything because it seemed impossible." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't… don't be upset, okay?"

"I reserve the right to be upset if it's upsetting." Hermione folded her arms and leaned against a tree.

"Okay… that's fair. When you were bitten, I tried to heal you. It wasn't working properly. Then, it started working just like it did in potions today. You fainted before it worked on your bite." Ron took a deep breath. "The only thing those times had in common was…"

"Pansy?" Hermione guessed, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah. Our _sanamora_ grew more powerful in her presence twice now." Ron swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat. "I think… she might be a part of us."

Hermione blinked, looking at her shoes and fidgeting with her hair. "I'm not sure. That could be a coincidence."

"Maybe… but I don't think it is. We both had an injury that healed when she was there. I still love you, so much, but I also think I like her too." Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "If you don't want this, that's fine. I'll respect your decision and boundaries."

Hermione glanced up at him, her eyes bright and cheeks red. "I don't… I'm not sure. I like her too. I thought it was wrong because I'm supposed to love you. I thought it might be like cheating… but I just don't know. I definitely don't think we should involve her based on a myth about soulmates though… and this whole theory about Pansy being our soulmate is quite outlandish. Soulmates are supposed to be rare, so what are the chances of having two and meeting them both?"

"Hermione, I know you're a skeptic, but please… trust me this once. Love isn't something that can be explained. It has nothing to do with facts. It's something that is in your heart. I know in my heart that this is right… but we will only talk to Pansy about this if you want to."

Ron offered her his hand. Hermione flushed, but took his hand and let him draw her into his arms. He rested his cheek on her head.

"How do we even approach her about this?" Hermione mumbled. "She might only want one or neither of us. What do we do then?"

"We can figure that out later. For now, we just need to think about whether she will fit with us." Ron kissed the top of her head, feeling the awkwardness of the conversation melt away.

"I think… I think she will. I really like her, Ron. I liked it when she kissed me." Hermione's voice sounded small. "I wanted to tell you that, but I thought you would be mad."

"I was worried you would be upset too. Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end."

* * *

Notes:

If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment! I love it when people say hi!


	5. Fear and Comfort

A few days later, Ron, Harry, and Draco had retired to bed early after a day spent playing quidditch. All three of them were sore and tired and hadn't bothered drawing the curtains around their beds. Ron had just started drifting off when the door flew open. Hermione all but threw herself into her boyfriend's startled arms.

"Ron! My potion! It's gone!" she said hysterically.

A few beds over, Draco sat up groggily. "What is going on?"

"Someone stole my potion! I need to take it every night this week and it's all gone!"

Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and rubbed her back gently. "Are you sure it's been stolen? Someone might have just moved it?"

"The cauldron is empty, Ron!"

It was easy to understand why Hermione was so uncharacteristically frantic. She had never gone without the wolfsbane potion before. Without it, she wouldn't be in control of her wolf. It wasn't a secret that Hermione was a werewolf either. One of the stipulations set by school governors was that she take the wolfsbane potion every full moon and be locked in a room for that night.

"Were you able to take any of it?" Draco asked as Harry sat up beside him.

"Take any of what?" Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione and her wolfsbane potion," Draco answered impatiently, climbing out of bed and padding over to Ron and Hermione.

"No, tonight w-w-was supposed t-to," Hermione gasped for breath around panicked sobs.

"Listen to me. You need to calm down before you pass out. Take deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Follow Ron's lead," Draco instructed gently. "Breathe in. One, two, three, four… Breathe out. One, two, three, four."

It should have been strange to see Draco being so gentle with Hermione, but they were all friends now. Moreover, Draco knew what it was like to have panic attacks.

After being woken up by Draco's screams, Harry had asked Madam Pomfrey for help and she had taught him breathing exercises to do with Draco when he woke up from a nightmare. Then, they found that they slept easier together and had started sharing a bed after swearing they wouldn't do anything erotic while the other guys were sleeping.

One night was all it had taken. Blaise had brought a hufflepuff into their dorm and forgotten to cast a silencing charm. After that, the guys had all charmed their curtains to keep sounds out when they were closed.

Ron followed Draco's guidance for Hermione, letting her feel his chest rise and fall. It took her a long time to steady her breathing, but when she did, she wiped her face.

Harry had taken a small cup filled with Draco's calming draught over to them and he gave it to Hermione. She downed it immediately, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"I was supposed to take my first dose tonight… and if I don't take it in the next couple hours, it will be too late." Hermione leaned into Ron's arms, tears falling from her eyes.

"Well, let's look for it then. Maybe we can find who took it and why," Ron suggested.

"Do we know anyone who might have an extra supply?" Draco frowned. "All the shops will be closed… will an owl even be quick enough?"

"I doubt it. I'll go ask Slughorn if he has any," Harry volunteered. "He likes me, so maybe he won't be too cranky about being woken up."

"I'll come with you," Draco said, his hand sliding into Harry's.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" A voice demanded from behind them.

Ron and Hermione looked up at Pansy, both of them blushing. Pansy blinked down at the pair who were looking futilely under Hermione's bed for any clues.

Hermione quickly rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"You're clearly not, Granger. Why is Weasley in our dorm? I thought boys couldn't enter the girls' dorms." Pansy carefully knelt, her nightgown pooling around her legs.

Before Hermione could say anything, Pansy grabbed her chin and looked her over. "I don't see any marks…"

"Why would there be marks?" Ron asked slowly.

Pansy snorted derisively. "Why are you here?"

"I'm helping Hermione look for…" he hesitated, glancing at Hermione.

"My wolfsbane potion is missing," she said quietly, wiping the tip of her nose on her sleeve.

Summoning a handkerchief from her bedside table, Pansy tilted Hermione's face to her and started dabbing at the fresh tears spilling from Hermione's eyes.

"We'll find it. Tonight is your first night of the week, right?" Pansy asked, her brows furrowed. "Blow your nose."

Hermione glanced between Ron and the expensive looking handkerchief dubiously before blowing her nose. She seemed at a loss.

"You're going to help us look for it?" Ron inquired, carefully keeping his tone neutral.

The last thing he wanted was to offend Pansy. He was fairly certain if he sounded surprised, she would leave.

"Of course." Pansy's cheeks flushed. "Don't read too much into it. I just don't like the idea of Hermione going feral. It seems like a shitty way to spend a night."

"I… I'm going to pretend you said that out of kindness rather than to be derogatory towards werewolves," Hermione said, looking at the floor.

"That's how I meant it. Sorry… I'm not trying to be a bitch. It's just my nature." Pansy let out a breath. "Let's start by asking everyone if they saw what happened to your potion."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Ron stood up, offering his hands to both women to help them stand.

Hermione took it without thinking and stood, but Pansy hesitated. Her jade eyes fixed on Ron's hand, looking unsure. Still holding his hand, Hermione offered her free hand to Pansy.

"It's okay," Hermione said, glancing at Ron. "We don't bite… unless you ask nicely."

Pansy's cheeks flamed red, but she carefully took both of their hands. Once she was standing, she quickly let go.

"Let's go. We don't have much time," she said, marching out of the dorm.

"Did that go well?" Ron asked, hanging back for a moment.

"I think so…" Hermione looked at the closed door thoughtfully.

"We bite if you ask nicely?" He smirked, nudging her.

"Oh, shut up. You weren't trying anything and I wanted to take my mind off my potion for a few seconds."

* * *

They split up. Hermione and Pansy went to talk to their peers and Ron started charming Hermione's cauldron.

Questioning their fellow eighth years led nowhere. No one had seen anything suspicious, but it was interesting to watch Pansy fiercely question every single person in the common room. She somehow managed to seem urgent, calm, and intimidating all at the same time.

Even after Hermione gave up, Pansy continued questioning people. She didn't stop until Hermione, sitting on the couch with her face in her hands, told her it was no use and to stop.

Ron stopped trying spells on Hermione's cauldron. He was getting a headache. None of the spells revealed who had taken the potion. He couldn't even unvanish the potion. Nothing worked.

Pansy and Ron sat on either side of Hermione, who ran her hands over her face tiredly.

"It's too late. Even if Harry and Draco came back this second with the potion, it's too late. It's midnight." Hermione stared at her knees. "Thank you for helping us look, Pansy. I wish it hadn't been a waste of time."

"It wasn't a waste. I wanted to help you look… but the worst thing that will happen now is you spend this one night as a werewolf. You won't be expelled." Pansy rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Your friends aren't going to turn their backs on you."

Wiping her eyes, Hermione leaned against her. Pansy looked shocked, but she carefully wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"Thank you, Pansy. That helped a lot," Hermione said quietly.

"It's, um, nothing." Pansy blushed and patted Hermione's hair hesitantly.

"She prefers her hair being stroked," Ron murmured. "She started liking it after her first full moon. I think it's the wolf in her."

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione growled, kicking his shin.

Expecting it, Ron caught her foot in his hand. He rubbed circles into her ankle with his thumb. A soft sound left Hermione. She buried her face in Pansy's shoulder. Pansy glanced up at Ron hesitantly, but she still followed Ron's advice and slowly stroked Hermione's hair.

Time passed in silence for a while. One by one, students went to their dorms. Ron started wondering where Harry and Draco were. They had left ages ago.

A soft snore interrupted his musing. He glanced at the two women next to him and saw Hermione had fallen asleep.

"Who would do this to her?" Pansy asked quietly, her fingers still running gently over Hermione's curls.

"I don't know. I thought we were all getting along now… someone must really hate her."

"No," she objected in a fierce whisper, gazing at Hermione with gentle eyes. "No one could hate her. She's too good for anyone to feel that way."

Their eyes met. Pansy flushed and looked down at Hermione. It could be a good time to tell her about being soulmates, if Ron could just figure out what to say.

"Pansy… you really like Hermione, don't you?" Ron murmured.

"Don't worry, Weasley. I'm not moving in on your girlfriend," Pansy hissed, stiffening.

"That's not what I meant."

Pansy was already standing, carefully moving Hermione so she was laying on the couch. Ron grabbed her hand, but Pansy jerked it away.

Cursing under his breath, Ron followed her to the entrance of the dorms. He caught her by the elbow just before she disappeared inside.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm sorry. I meant… well, it's obvious how worried you are about her. I am too," he said quickly. "It's okay."

Pansy blinked up at him, looking suspicious and vulnerable. She glanced at Hermione and a sad look passed over her features.

It came instinctively to Ron. He wanted to comfort her. Tugging gently on Pansy's elbow, he pulled her into his arms. One arm wrapped around her waist and his hand buried in her hair.

It felt nice to hold her and she smelled like lilacs. Even though she was taller than Hermione, the top of her head barely came to his chin… it was more than the physical feeling though. It felt like she was meant to be there. Just like when he held Hermione.

Pansy tensed, but her hands slowly slipped around Ron, hugging him back.

"I just… I just want her to be happy," she said, voice muffled against his chest.

"It's all okay, Pansy. All of it. We feel the same."

"Leave me alone, Weasley!" Pansy jerked away from him abruptly, her eyes filled with tears, and, before he could even react, she stormed into her dorm.

"Where did I fuck that up?" he asked himself, staring at the door.

* * *

Notes:

If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment! I love it when people say hi!


	6. Hope and Cure

The next week was awkward. Pansy seemed to alternate between looking at them longingly and avoiding them. Ron kept catching her gazing worriedly at Hermione, but the second she saw him looking, she would leave.

"We'll talk to her after the full moon," Hermione said as Pansy ran out of the library after they caught her staring at them again. "I think she's just feeling shy after what happened in the common room… or she misunderstood what you tried to tell her."

"Yeah… maybe." Ron sighed, deciding to change the subject to a more pressing matter. "Did you decide what you're going to do tonight?"

"Yes. I only have one option I feel comfortable with. I'm going to spend the night in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione slumped over the table tiredly.

"I don't feel right leaving you alone there." Ron frowned.

"Did you suddenly learn to be an animagus overnight?"

"No."

"Then you're going to let me spend tonight alone." Hermione opened her transfiguration book and started writing an essay.

* * *

"You're not seriously going to let her spend the night alone, are you?" Harry asked, watching Hermione leave.

"What else can I do?" Ron mumbled, his eyes on Hermione until the entrance to the common room closed behind her.

"Well, have you figured out why your _sanamora_ is so weak?" Draco asked, not looking up from his homework.

"I…" Ron glanced over at Pansy who was staring out the window. "I think so."

"It's about time." Draco stood up. "Hermione needs you both. You can help her."

"What are you talking about, ferret?" Ron glared, tugging the sleeves of his jumper over his hands nervously.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Ron, he's right. This isn't the time for shyness. Draco did a lot of research. He figured out how to cure lycanthropy." Harry pushed up his glasses.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Ron shot to his feet. "Hermione's been suffering all week!"

"It wouldn't have worked until tonight. She needs to be a full wolf when you cure her and if she knew what curing would entail, she wouldn't have let you near her," Draco explained calmly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Pansy's voice was laced with anger as she approached them.

"Hermione wouldn't have let either of you get close enough to cure her if she knew what I have planned." Draco lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Pansy's hand moved towards her wand. "Start talking before I hex you," she said dangerously.

"I don't have time to explain everything, but if all three of you are together while Hermione is a full wolf and you two call out to her, she will become human again."

"_And_ she won't become a wolf again after that," Harry added. "_Sanamora_ will cure her for good. Not just transform her back, but really cure her."

"What are you waiting for then? Go save her, Weasley!" Pansy shoved him in the direction of the door.

"Wait! If this is true, we need you there too!" Ron grabbed her hands.

"_What?!_ Why?" Pansy demanded, trying to pull her hands out of his grip.

"Because you're part of us!"

"What?" Pansy stopped fighting his hold and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I don't have time to explain this now. Can you just_ trust me_? If only for Hermione's sake?" He stared at her and when he could see her give in, relief washed over him. Looking back up, he asked Harry and Draco: "We just have to call out to her at the same time right?"

"Yeah. That's what the research says." Draco looked at Pansy. "You both need to be there."

Pansy gave one last uncertain look towards Ron but soon enough, she took a deep breath, steeling herself. "How long until the moon rises?"

Harry checked his watch and glanced outside. "I think you have enough time to get to the Shrieking Shack before she turns if you run and take the shortcut."

"Got it… what do we do if this doesn't work?" Ron swallowed nervously.

"Barricade yourself in one of the rooms." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "It will work though."

"We don't have time for this!" Pansy twisted her wrists out of Ron's grasp, but immediately linked her fingers with his as she started running.

Ron followed her lead, squeezing her hand. He couldn't remember seeing Pansy run before. Ever. She was fast for someone wearing high heels. Even with his long legs, Ron was having a hard time keeping up with her.

They ran through the halls and down staircases. The whole time, Pansy never slowed or let go of his hand. Once, Ron stopped her from stepping on a trick step on one of the staircases. They leapt over it together.

The cold November air bit at their exposed skin as they burst outside. Ron was suddenly aware that Pansy was only wearing a thin sweater and jeans.

"Take my jumper," he said, slowing down.

"No! We need to get to Hermione!" Pansy tugged on his hand, running towards the castle gate.

"Wrong way! We're taking a shortcut, remember?" Ron pulled her, leading her to the Whomping Willow.

Pansy slowed when she saw where they were going. "Ron, we're going to get hit!"

"No, we won't. Just be ready to duck," he panted.

As soon as they were close enough, he levitated a branch to hit the knot on the Whomping Willow's trunk. The tree, which had been quivering its branches threateningly, stilled.

"Come on. We don't have long before it starts trying to kill us." Ron tugged her forward before letting her hand go so he could climb into the hole at the base of the tree.

"You're joking," Pansy groaned as he disappeared into the tunnel.

"Come on, it's not too bad and this is the fastest way to reach the Shrieking Shack."

A few seconds later, she was crouching next to him. "How did you even know this was here?"

"Sirius Black dragged me to the Shrieking Shack down this tunnel in third year." He started to move forward, stooping so he wouldn't hit his head.

"Are you serious?"

"No, he was Sirius," Ron half joked nervously as Pansy elbowed him. "Yes, this really happened. He actually broke my leg when he was pulling me down here."

"That sounds… terrible." Pansy shivered.

Ron cast a warming charm on her as they walked together through the tunnel.

"It wasn't too bad looking back. Worse things have happened."

A period of silence passed. Pansy's hand found his and squeezed. "Don't read too much into this. I'm just… I don't like tunnels or the dark."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Ron slipped his fingers between hers. "I tried telling you before. We feel the same way about you."

"I… what?"

"Hermione and I both like you. We want you to be a part of our relationship." Ron cleared his throat. "You're our soulmate."

"People don't have two soulmates," Pansy scoffed, but she sounded unsure.

"We do. I'll explain more after we cure Hermione, but the only time _sanamora_ really worked for us was when you were there. I tested it."

"I want answers."

"And you'll have them once Hermione is present. I'll even show you proof. For now, please just trust me. Hermione and I want you to be a part of our relationship. If you only want one of us, that's fine. If you don't want either of us, that's okay too. Your comfort and consent is important to us." Ron ducked to avoid a root.

More silence passed. Pansy didn't say anything else until they were nearly to the Shrieking Shack. Ron understood that she needed that time to think and stayed quiet.

"I'm cold… can you cast another warming charm?" Pansy finally asked, her voice soft.

"Yeah." He cast the charm over her. "You can wear my jumper if you want."

"Maybe on the way back… and I do like both of you," she mumbled.

It was too dark to see properly, but Ron was fairly certain Pansy was blushing. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hermione will be happy too."

They reached the end of the tunnel. Ron stopped Pansy and held a finger to his lips. "She might be a wolf already. We need to be quiet."

"We just have to ca-" Pansy's whisper was cut off by a howl and the sound of something being smashed.

In the dim light coming from the trap door above them, Ron saw her blanch. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We just have to say her name at the same time," he breathed. "I'll keep you safe."

Pansy took a steadying breath and nodded. "I'm going to squeeze your hand twice and then we say it, okay?"

"Okay." Ron placed his hand on the trapdoor.

"I'm scared," Pansy admitted, her words barely audible.

"I am too." Ron pressed his lips to her forehead. "Let's go."

He pushed upward carefully and peaked around the room. The sound of scratching and whining was louder, but it seemed to be coming from upstairs. He climbed out of the tunnel quietly and helped Pansy up.

"She sounds like she's in so much pain," Pansy said softly.

"She probably is," Ron murmured, remembering Remus describing his transformations.

"Well… there's only one thing we can do now." Pansy's grip tightened on his hand. "Hey! Come get us!"

The whining was replaced by the sound of heavy paws running across the upstairs.

"So much for the stealthy approach," Ron said anxiously, backing them against the nearest door.

The sound of paws thudding down the steps had his heart racing, but he pulled Pansy behind him. Her nails bit into his arm as Hermione skidded into the room.

If he didn't know it was her - if he had never seen her transform -, Ron wouldn't have recognized Hermione. The only feature that identified her was her eyes. Dark brown eyes glaring at him over her snarling snout.

Hermione didn't hesitate. She lunged at them, her mouth opened wide. Ron was so transfixed by the terrifying sight of Hermione's sharp teeth, he almost missed Pansy's signal.

"Hermione!"

Pansy's and Ron's voices rang out together. Time seemed to stand still as a bright golden light flooded the room. Hermione stumbled, falling to her front paws and knees. A howl ripped from her throat as the sound of bones cracking and reforming filled the small house.

The howl turned into a sob as her body shrank down. By the time the light faded, Hermione lay on the floor - fully human, sobbing and naked.

Pansy and Ron rushed to her side. Pansy conjured a blanket and wrapped it around Hermione. Ron stroked her hair back, relief flooding him. Draco had been right. Hermione was okay.

"It's okay. It's okay. We're here," Pansy kept murmuring, her hands gentle on Hermione's back.

Hermione eventually sat up, her eyes red rimmed. "I don't understand. Why are you both here? How… is the sun up already?"

"No. Draco figured it out. He figured out how to cure you. We needed our _sanamora_. With Pansy here, the magic was able to work fully." Ron smiled at Pansy over Hermione's head.

Hermione sniffled, wiping her eyes, and looked up at the other woman. "You knew there was a werewolf here and you came?"

"No. I knew you were here, suffering. I didn't… I wanted to help you." Pansy bit her lip.

That seemed to break something in Hermione because she threw herself into Pansy's arms and pressed her lips to hers fiercely. The blanket fell from her shoulders.

Ron pointedly looked away and cleared his throat before summoning Hermione's clothes. He knew she would have taken them off before transforming.

The clothes hit him on the side of his head and a burst of laughter filled the room.

"Ron is always a gentleman," Hermione said through giggles.

"I'm not going to gawk at my girlfriends kissing in a situation like this." Ron huffed, tossing the clothes to Hermione.

"Girlfriends?" both women echoed.

"Pansy said she likes both of us… so I just assumed. Sorry," he mumbled, blood rushing to his face.

"I would like it if you were our girlfriend," Hermione said, her voice sounding shy.

"Um, is this a conversation we want to be having while you're naked?" Pansy asked weakly.

"Will putting on clothes change your answer?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Probably not." Pansy laughed shakily. "Okay."

"Okay?" Ron glanced over at them.

"Yes." Pansy smiled, pulling Hermione into a short sweet kiss. "But please put on some clothes. It's freezing and you don't have fur to keep you warm now."

Hermione pulled away, smiling brightly. She started getting dressed. Pansy moved over to Ron and kissed him, her soft lips parting just slightly.

"Wow," Ron breathed, his eyes wide.

"I still want to see the proof of the _sanamora_, but I have honestly wanted this for a long time… with both of you." She winked. "I hope you know that I'm a lot to handle."

"I think we'll manage just fine." Hermione kissed them both on the cheek. "After all, we're soulmates, right?"

* * *

Notes:

If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment! I love it when people say hi!


	7. Bonus: Plans and Explanations

Notes:

This is a bonus scene told from Draco's point of view. It takes place after Harry and Draco leave to go see Slughorn.

* * *

"Follow me," Draco murmured, tugging his boyfriend's hand.

"What… where are we going?" Harry blinked, reluctantly following him into a hidden alcove.

"I need to tell you something."

"Can you do it later? We have to see if Slughorn has any spare-"

"This is more important." Draco waved off the skeptical look on Harry's face. "I figured out why Ron and Hermione's sanamora isn't as powerful as ours."

"This really can't wait?" Harry asked.

"No, because it pertains to the missing potion."

"Draco, do you know what happened to it?" Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm getting to that. Please, listen to me."

"Fine."

"Ron and Hermione's _sanamora_ isn't working right because they're not complete. There's a third person," Draco explained.

"Wait, what? Is that even possible?"

"I've never heard of it before," he reluctantly admitted, "but it makes sense. I know who their third person is."

"Who?" Harry demanded eagerly.

"Pansy. I have evidence to back it up." Draco hesitated for a moment, waiting for Harry to say something, but the other man seemed at a loss. "Ron mentioned the _sanamora_ working when Hermione was bitten. I know for a fact Pansy was there when that happened. She told me about how devastated she was to see Hermione condemned to be a werewolf. She was also upset because until then, she had believed there was a way to convince them to date her. Once she saw the _sanamora_ in action, she thought it was impossible to get in the way of soulmates."

"But… one incident isn't enough to base a theory like that, is it?" Harry scratched his head.

"No, but it happened again. Today in potions. I was watching them. I saw Ron cut his finger intentionally under the table. I saw the light when it healed. I think he was testing their _sanamora_ because he thinks Pansy is part of their connection… and she is."

"Alright, I believe you. What does any of this have to do with Hermione's potion?" Harry narrowed his eyes suddenly. "Draco, did you-"

"Possibly. Listen, all three of them are fucking idiots when it comes to relationships and feelings. That myth we read about a werewolf turning back when they're called by their soulmate? That could be _sanamora_. You were right before. Muggles do have soulmates and _sanamora_. The magic isn't visible for them because muggles don't want to see it." Draco shrugged. "If Hermione turns into a wolf and Ron and Pansy call her, I'm damn near positive that she'll turn back."

"You were the one who said that myth was ridiculous," Harry said, growing agitated.

"That was before I remembered something I read a long time ago. One of my uncle's on my mother's side kept a diary. His name was Orion Black. He was disowned for being a werewolf and gay."

"That's narrow-minded of your family."

"It was the late eighteenth century." Draco rolled his eyes. "I asked my mother to send me the diary after I remembered it. It's in our dorm now."

"This is relevant, right?" Harry fidgeted restlessly.

"Yes!" Draco took Harry's face in his hands. "Orion says in his diary that he was cured of lycanthropy when his lover, after seeing him turn one night, ran to him, calling his name! He never changed again!"

"But if he had a cure why didn't he tell anyone?" Harry breathed, his eyes wide.

"To be fair, Orion was considered insane by everyone who knew him. Kind of like Luna's father actually. He was eccentric and talked at length about things that no one else believed in. He was also shunned for being gay. I mean, we wanted more purebloods and gay men don't usually father children. At least, back then they didn't." Draco smirked. "Magic has advanced beyond that limitation now."

"Wait… magic has done what now?" Harry asked, blinking up at Draco.

"Don't worry about that yet. The important thing is, everyone dismissed Orion's ramblings as insanity. I don't think anyone else was brave enough to go near a wild werewolf based on his words."

"But… why did you take Hermione's potion?" Harry folded his arms. "Why not just have Ron and Pansy try this when she's still sane?"

"I don't know if it will work with the potion. It's not really something we can experiment with much. Hermione's not even allowed visitors when she is a wolf. The best way to test this is by recreating the conditions under which Orion was cured to the best of our abilities."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Harry, Orion mentions his lover in his diary often. His name was Edmund."

"Edmund?" Harry asked, looking confused. "Wait… wasn't the guy from the myth named Edmund?"

"Yes."

"Okay… that would be a hell of a coincidence if it's not the same person. But… Hermione is terrified. Shouldn't we at least tell her your theory?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. She doesn't even believe in soulmates. She would probably resist the whole idea and refuse to let Ron and Pansy near her. And we can't risk that because, like I said, this is a cure for lycanthropy. Not just a temporary thing." Draco furrowed his brow. "It might seem cruel right now, but if I'm right, Hermione will be cured and never have to change into a wolf again."

Harry rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. "Just to be clear, how certain are you that this will work? It still seems so farfetched that _sanamora_ can really cure her."

"Didn't Dumbledore constantly preach about how love is the greatest magic of all? _Sanamora_ is just a rare magic based on love. Trust me. I wouldn't hurt her."

Draco waited for Harry to think it all over. He knew he was asking for a lot, but he also knew Harry wanted him to be right. They both wanted it. Hermione had dealt with the change as well as could be expected, but she still spent the days before and after a full moon miserable.

"Alright…" Harry said slowly. "Spending one night without control over the wolf compared to the possibility of a life without being a werewolf… I think that's a small price to pay. I still don't like keeping her in the dark though. And what about Ron and Pansy? They'll both be in danger."

"Yeah, but we both know that they will be willing to risk it for her. We just need to trust them to be intelligent when they go to her."

"That's true..." Harry admitted before something else occurred to him. "What did you even do with her potion?"

"I vanished it. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure."

Harry sighed and slumped into Draco's arms. Draco kissed the top of his head, enjoying the feeling of Harry against him. It would be a lie to say he wasn't thrilled about Harry trusting him on a matter this huge.

Draco had fancied Harry nearly since they met. He had hidden it behind jeers and taunts, but it had always been there. It was heady to know that their animosity had turned into _this_. Harry leaning on him for support and trusting his advice.

"You know, you could have told me all of this sooner," Harry mumbled against his shoulder.

"I tried during dinner. Unfortunately, Blaise tried to deepthroat a cucumber. I told him to create a diversion… I didn't expect that much of a distraction. I was going to ask you to come with me to the common room so I could explain."

Harry snorted, laughter bursting from his lips. "I wondered what he was doing."

Stifling a yawn, Harry leaned back and pressed his lips to Draco's.

"Harry, you're exhausted. You need rest." Draco murmured against his mouth.

"Can't. We need to at least be supportive of Hermione." Harry stepped back. "She's really scared."

"Alright… we'll tell her Slughorn didn't have wolfsbane potion on hand. He probably doesn't. It'll be too late in fifteen minutes anyways." Draco sighed. "Thank the gods tomorrow is Saturday. We can have a lie in."

"Sounds good to me." Harry smiled in the way that Draco absolutely loved.

They walked slowly back to the common room, hand in hand, to give Hermione their support and comfort.

* * *

Notes:

If you liked this chapter feel free to leave a comment! I love it when people say hi!


End file.
